Goodbye
by o.OCat-AngelO.o
Summary: ¿Adios? Bien, bien ¡Oh bien!. Un pequeño one-shot de lo que me hubiera gustado que pase. Advertencia: Yaoi.


_Adiós... Oh bien, bien..._

Supongo que ese es el final para nosotros, o mejor dicho para ti y para mi, ya que nunca hubo un nosotros aquí.

Siempre has sido tu sólo, y yo, por mi parte siguiéndote a todos lados como un fiel perro... _como un fiel imbécil._

¡Ah! ¡Como odio todo esto! Tu maldita obsesión por una maldita competencia que carece de sentido alguno.

¿Que no te das cuenta? Esta competencia es y siempre ha sido completamente absurda ¿porque competir para ser el sucesor de alguien? ¿Porque la insistencia en querer convertirte en él? ¿Porque no sólo buscar sobresalir siendo tú mismo?.

Pero no, siempre, durante toda tu vida al menos desde que te conozco has sido así, con el enorme e irreparable afán de convertirte en L, y superar a Near.

Bien, bien, ¡bien! ¡Si eso es lo que quieres, entonces vamos a morir como imbeciles, por un fin sin sentido!

Giro mi cabeza para verte, estas recostado en el sofá con la mirada pérdida hacia un punto indefinido de la pared, con esa barra de chocolate que cuelga de tus labios entreabiertos.

Sé que sabes que vamos a morir, y aún así... ¿no piensas detenerte? ¿que sentido tiene? ¡Si mueres no serás mejor que él! ¡no serás reconocido por nadie!.

— ¡Ah! — sin quererlo, ese suspiro de frustración escapa de mis labios, siempre he tenido ese problema de estar pensando y exteriorizar mis pensamientos haciendo que todos los demás los escuchen, y este caso no ha sido la excepción ya que volteas tu rostro y me miras.

—¿Ahora que mierda te pasa? — preguntas con esa mirada que intimidaria a cualquiera, pero a mi no me hace ni cosquillas, estoy demasiado acostumbrado a ella para que me haga algún efecto.

— Me exasperas ¿sabes? — digo, aunque sabia que al responderte de aquella manera me ganaria unos buenos golpes y unos cuantos gritos de tu parte lo hago igualmente, porque ¿que sentido tiene callarme si son mis últimos momentos de vida?.

—Repitelo — dices, retandome a volver a decirte aquello, y como siempre dices que soy tu perro obedientemente sigo tus órdenes.

—Me exasperas — repetí — Me sacas de quicio con tu maldita forma de ser... sabes... perfectamente que no vamos a sobrevivir, aunque quieras convencerte de ello no puedes engañarte, no eres idiota... y aún así ¿vas a arriesgarte?. — te digo todo lo que he estado pensando desde que me dijiste el plan, primeramente había intentado buscar una manera menos mortal para llevarlo a cabo, pero viéndolo desde todos los puntos era simplemente imposible, si decidíamos arriesgarnos ambos moriríamos.

— No vamos a m... — pero antes que puedas terminar esa frase, te interrumpo.

—¡Por favor Mello! ¡Deja de repetir esa jodida frase que ni tu te la crees! ¡Sabes tan bien como yo que si salimos por esa puerta no vamos a volver nunca! — descargó toda mi frustración con esos gritos, ya no lo soporto, no te soporto, no aguantó esta situación, ya este es mi límite.

Y meditando un poco la situación, la encuentro demasiado rara, no me estas gritando o golpeando como las otras pocas veces que he discutido contigo, o al menos las otras veces en las que decido ya no quedarme callado soportandote gritando y chillando sin sentido.

— Matt... si no quieres venir, no tienes por que hacerlo, puedo hacerlo sólo — y es ahí donde radica el problema.

— ¡Mello, por favor, sabes que te seguiría al mismísimo infierno! ¡ Podría morir por ti! ¡Y lo haré si eso es lo que quieres, sabes perfectamente que hago lo que me pidas, si me dices en este preciso instante que valla a la cima del edificio y me tire de ahi, lo hago! ¡Ese no es el problema! — si, el lo sabe tan bien como yo, haría lo que fuera por él, literalmente mi vida esta en sus manos, le pertenece a el, lo sabe, lo sé.

— ¿Entonces cual es, eh Matt? — su voz se oye calma, lo cual me esta asustando. Suspiro y me tranquilizó, no tiene sentido seguir gritando.

— Mells — use aquel apodo que, aunque dices que lo odias, sé que te sientes de cierta manera especial cuando te llamó así — El problema es que, no quiero... puedo verte morir de cualquier manera, puedo saber que vas a morir, de lo que sea, de una diabetes por tanto chocolate que consumes, por una maldita explosión que tu mismo provoques, por una ataque cardíaco de tanta ira y estrés que acumulas, de cualquier cosa ¿entiendes?, lo entendería, pero esto simplemente no... no puedo comprender porque te vas a matar por alguien a quien odias, tampoco me digas que lo haces por L, creeme él jamas hubiera querido que te mataras, hubiera encontrado la manera de que nadie saliera lastimado, si tanto lo admiraste y era tu ejemplo a seguir... entonces no te mates por un fin sinsentido, deja de competir con Near, acaba con esto de una vez o... dame una razón por la cual tenga que morir hoy y no verte nunca más — sentía mis ojos escocer, nose si la razón por la cual quería llorar era la rabia, la impotencia o el que jamás volvería a verte de nuevo. Supongo que una mezcla de todas.

Sonríes de manera extraña, te pones de pie acercándote a donde me encuentro y me plantas un beso ligero en los labios, separándote aún sigues sonriendo.

— Ya es hora — dices y te diriges a la puerta, solté un suspiró suave y me levante también.

No había caso, intentar razonar con Mihael Kheel era una total pérdida de tiempo, aunque no me había dado ninguna razón para hacer lo que íbamos a a hacer, el sabía perfectamente que lo seguiría, no dejaría que muriera sólo, si lo iba a hacer sería conmigo aunque yo lo hiciera antes.

Bajamos al intento de cochera que tenía el edificio de mala muerte en el que vivíamos, no extrañaría este lugar para nada. Abri la puerta del auto rojo y me monte en él, segundos después sentí como la puerta de copiloto era abierta y Mello subía al auto también. Lo mire una pequeña fracción de tiempo sin entender.

— ¿Que no se supone que debes de subir a tu moto? — pregunté, el veía por la ventana sin decir nada aún.

Cuándo iba a hacer de nuevo la pregunta, una risilla salió de su boca y volteo a verme.

— No hay... ninguna buena razón Matty — habló y su sonrisa se ensanchó — Por primera vez en muchos años, no tengo nada para contradecir lo que dijiste... por eso sé que tienes razón, tampoco quiero dejar de verte — lo último lo susurro y sus mejillas estaban con un ligero tono rosa, en ese instante sonreí tambien. — Quiero que nos vallamos de aquí, ya no quiero estar en Japón.

— ¿A donde quieres ir? — pregunté, tome su mano y entrelace sus dedos con los míos.

— A donde sea — entrelazó también sus dedos y le dio un suave apretón a mi mano, regreso su vista a la ventana y puse en marcha el auto.

Las sonrisas en nuestros rostros eran de un genuino alivio, la suya no sabía porque y la mía, porque podría ver esa hermosa cabellera rubia por todo el tiempo que me restará de vida.

* * *

 **Hola! Bueno este ha sido mi segundo fic de Death Note, esperó que les haya gustado.**

 **¿Reviews?**

 **Besos... .**


End file.
